Fragmentos de titanio
by Alexi1
Summary: Cuál es tu mayor secreto. Cuál es tu más cruda obsesión.
1. Sombras de Quinn Fabray

N. de A.:

Mis saludos terrícolas; si se llegó hasta aquí es porque se quiere leer, y desde ya, estoy más que agradecida por el camino que los llevó hasta este lugar.

Es mi deber advertir que éste no es un relato, quizá convencional; no tiene continuidad inmediata ni un desarrollo amplio.

Aquí se redactará primeramente fragmentos en paralelo de la vida de Rachel y Quinn, culminando finalmente en tres capítulos más.

_Corazón, _el regalo más hermoso que podamos dar será siempre la palabra.

A.

* * *

_Sombras de Quinn Fabray_

"_No lo hagas, no lo sigas haciendo…"_ se advertía con el gesto concentrado en los trazos que hacía con la pluma sobre la hoja de su cuaderno.

El murmullo de la risa mezclada con la conversación de alrededor retumbaba en su frente despejada, pero era lejano.

"No lo hagas, no lo sigas haciendo" solo era una orden de su cabeza que no quiso escuchar. La verdad era que no podía evitarlo, y su mano continuaba un trazo revelador y la mirada se le escapó una vez más hacia su "no compañera".

A pesar de todo seguía insistiendo en darle ese título poco noble, cuando ya le sobraba la verdad de estar completamente equivocada.

Fue en un segundo, un horrible segundo de consciencia, y le fue imposible detenerse.

Dejó de jugar con la caricatura que estaba haciendo de la pobre perdedora, para plasmar otro tipo de figuras alrededor de su ridiculizada expresión.

"_Qué diablos estás haciendo, dibujando corazones"_, volvía a recriminarse, curvando el trazo una y otra vez. Y volvió a ser tarde… demasiado.

Entonces escuchó su voz y observó su rostro marcado por la inquietud. Aquella cabeza demasiado volátil era compleja para su actual estado anímico, pero a la vez era… simplemente fascinante.

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo privado?

Allí estaba finalmente la incógnita que cargaba con toda la frustración de su mirada; la rápida respuesta que recibió de Santana fue grosera, pero igualmente causó su risa; era gracioso. Y en definitiva, ella era Quinn Fabray.

A pesar de ello la insufrible Berry no se daba por vencida, así que tomó un banco y se sentó enfrente. No tardó en comenzar a balbucear sobre chicos, besos y sexo, Quinn también fue intolerante con ella, dando rienda suelta a su impaciencia, y tampoco pudo evitar ser grosera.

¿Por qué no? Nadie se atrevería a quitarle el dulce placer de la venganza mal usado y a destiempo; después de todo tenía el derecho máximo de tomar ese placer cuando se le antojara. Esa misma chica que ahora parloteaba sin cesar había revelado su secreto.

La delató por ambiciosa, porque estaba obsesionada con Finn, su única y ahora perdida posibilidad de una corona.

Fue ella quien habló del padre de la niña que engendraba; fue ella quien la hizo sentir por segunda vez en su vida, una pordiosera en busca de hogar, al verse obligada a dejar el asilo que le dio Finn, y ocupar una habitación en la casa de Puck… Sí, fue ella.

Como toda verdad que se revela y que no gusta causó el infierno.

La niña que crecía en su vientre no era de su primer novio; era de su relación de una noche de borrachera e inseguridades.

Su virginidad se fue con ese holgazán y causó más daño del que hubiese creído. Sus padres la repudiaron y la petulante capitana de las animadoras, la abnegada pero mentirosa fundadora del Club del Celibato, se convirtió en nadie.

Y Rachel Berry fue la responsable; hubiese sido peor persona de lo que era si hubiera recargado en ella toda la culpa, así que no lo hizo. Después de todo era consciente de que la peor enemiga que tenía Quinn Fabray era ella misma… junto con el espejo y sus sueños de niña abandonada.

El dilema comenzaba en ese preciso segundo, donde tenía una obra de arte en nombre de esa misma Rachel Berry en su regazo, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

La conversación que le seguía a su embrollado pensamiento la tenía sin cuidado; hablaban de sexo, algo de lo que ella se quería olvidar.

Santana seguía siendo la misma zorra de siempre, Brittany su perfecta discípula sin demasiadas luces y las demás… las demás eran pobres almas buscando el amor y el respeto de los chicos.

Como ella no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas, no le interesaba demasiado.

Era ya sabido que su vida era bastante miserable, mas a pesar de ello nadie le iba a enseñar a vivirla, aunque las mejores ideas saliesen de ese lugar donde pasaba las mejores horas de su semana escolar, y donde por primera vez sentía lo que era pertenecer a un lugar.

El breve debate al que todas se vieron inducidas, y en el cual participó también el maestro Schuester, terminó finalmente al sonar la campana.

Con alivio se dispuso a guardar sus útiles, observando disimuladamente la rápida salida de Rachel. Había estado tan distraída e incómoda repasando su mente en esos últimos quince minutos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Santana a su lado, acompañando sus pasos.

—¿Cómo vas con el arte, Fabray? —preguntó aquélla, llena de sarcasmo.

Quinn solo se dignó a responderle con una mueca de fastidio. Maldita Santana que no perdía detalles de nada...

Su expresión la sacó de quicio. Era su intimidad, y era su estúpido dibujo. Punto

—Púdrete, Santana…

Y con ese no tan gentil saludo, se desvió hacia los servicios.

El trayecto a la casa de Puck se hizo largo y en silencio; el muchacho la dejó con su camioneta, y luego se marchó hacia la tienda y hacia algún otro lugar, según le dijo.

Le prestó poca atención. Quinn deseaba estar sola. Tampoco es que estuviera muy interesada en una conversación con la madre del chico; no era muy conversadora y ella no tenía mucho para decirle.

Se encerró en su habitación; sacó del bolso el maldito cuaderno y lo retuvo en sus manos con nerviosismo, hasta que el escritorio fue una mejor opción para él.

Con temblores llenos de ansiedad se sentó en el borde de la cama; estaba sudando. Afuera había una temperatura que nada se asemejaba a la de su cuerpo, y tampoco tenía que ver con su embarazo.

La realidad era que tenía que ver con _ella_ y sus labios… con _ella_ y sus ojos…

Con un suspiro cansado divisó con miedo la única prueba verdadera de su desliz sobre el escritorio, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama.

Las sensaciones no eran nuevas, pero la sorprendieron bochornosamente al ser más intensas esta vez, y se odiaba.

Temía a sus recuerdos; éstos le devolvían a una persona traducida en un completo desastre, a lo que era hoy; pero era imposible no volver y agregarse un problema más a su vida.

Un problema llamado Rachel Barbra Berry.

La primera vez que la vio fue en _MySpace_; Santana descubrió las decenas de performances hogareñas que la diva subía sin pudor, mostrando su talento, y vaya que lo tenía.

En esa época era porrista y arpía, pero sabía reconocer una voz única. A pesar de todo, esas actuaciones hogareñas, más que artísticas le parecían ridículas.

La primera vez que se burló de ella fue allí; hubo una segunda, una tercera vez también…

Quinn también la odió, por supuesto; la primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando la vio cerca de su, en aquellos momentos, novio y mariscal, arrastrando por el suelo su popularidad plena y satisfactoria. Allí mismo se juró que no permitiría que nadie le quitara lo que con tanto esfuerzo le llevó tener.

Pero a Finn no le molestaba su presencia y persecución llena de drama, y eso la enfebrecía; entonces la odió más.

Sus ojos enormes prendados de su chico y su voz soñadora cantándole solo a él la volvieron loca. Y murió de celos y peleó por celos, y fue lo que tenía que ser por ellos.

Humilló, engañó, se llenó de resentimientos como nunca en su corta vida.

Ocultar el cambio de su vida le pesó y le dolió en cantidades iguales. Estaba embarazada.

Nadie más que Rachel fue buscarla en los días que no asistía a las clases del coro. Jamás le dijo cómo se enteró; desde el principio fue un secreto mal guardado, pero allí estaba Rachel, sin juzgarla por sus acciones, sin hostilidad. Con esa sensatez que la caracterizaba y que hacía más grande su pequeño cuerpo, le pidió que no se aleje, porque sería lo único que le quedaría cuando el uniforme ya no le entrase. Y tuvo razón. Casi siempre la tenía.

La primera vez que sintió fue aquélla. Entonces la odiosa Rachel Berry se convirtió en su mejor alter ego.

Ella poseía las virtudes que Quinn deseaba tener para convertirse en una mejor persona. Pero cada vez lo hacía peor y ella mejor.

Desde entonces, Rachel fue su sombra.

Envidiaba la perseverancia que la llevaba a que le importase poco lo que pensaran de ella; admiraba la calidez suficiente que tenía como para cautivar al chico más popular del colegio y alejarlo de la más popular sin remordimientos; soñaba con su salvaje impulso de comenzar cualquier cosa con vanidad, para concluir con la humildad que solo podía poseer un corazón noble.

Todo aquello veía en Rachel, y todo aquello en conjunto hacía que quisiera lo que sabía, jamás podría tener. A la persona que encerraba todas esas cualidades.

Con angustia reconoció que su cuerpo no solo guardaba a una niña en su vientre, sino también sombras que envolvían un deseo.

Sus patéticos celos eran por la persona equivocada.

Una vez a Quinn también le pareció adorable; todo comenzó cuando participaron de las Sectoriales. Su ímpetu irrefrenable la hizo brillar como nunca antes; lideró una competencia que se estaba acabando y logró llevarlos al triunfo. Sin ella nada hubiese sido real.

Cómo no mirarla con adoración, si cuando sus manos se juntaban en el pecho y su ceño se arrugaba en plena concentración lírica era única… y hermosa.

Mordiéndose los labios, Quinn quiso perderse en las grietas de la pintura del cielo raso, mientras se levantaba el vestido solo un poco, siguiendo el recorrido de sus piernas desnudas y destempladas hasta su vientre abultado.

Se quedó allí por unos segundos, avergonzada, y lo acarició fugazmente.

Contuvo el aliento cuando su mano repasó la piel que desembocaba en sus bragas; allí retorció la tela con fuerza, desviando su rostro hacia el atardecer nublado y frío de Lima.

No pudo dudar un segundo más, si lo hacía, no se atrevería a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera la imagen de ese idiota de Jesse St. James y la envidia que sentía, la detuvieron en ese hábito maldito que no podía alejar de su cuerpo más sensitivo que nunca.

Apretando los labios llevó su mano temblorosa y sudada dentro de la tela que cubría el escaso pelambre de su pubis.

Gimió suavemente; gimió culposamente.

Sabía que iba a pasar; siempre sucedía desde hacía semanas. Quinn lo esperaba, pero esa certeza solo traía más sentimientos contradictorios.

Esas sensaciones que buscaba tan desesperadamente en las últimas semanas era parte del placer que le dejaba su rito más privado; tocarse imaginando, recorrerse, teniendo un solo y fantasmal objetivo delante de sus ojos. Quería embeberse de su propia y desleal excitación, olvidándose de que era la inasible e hipócrita Quinn Fabray, para ser solo una adolescente que suspiraba en esos momentos de salvaje toqueteo poco experto, un solo nombre, un nombre prohibido para su temperamento egoísta.

—Si hoy fue tu nariz… mañana puedo dibujar… tus piernas… —susurró al aire entre jadeos, cerrando los ojos, siguiendo profundamente la línea de su sexo ya mojado.

Apretó los dientes al sentir su carne expuesta y deseosa, dibujando en su mente _esas_ piernas entrelazadas a las suyas; esas piernas interminables que había aprendido a mirar y que la dejaban con la boca abierta.

Con ansiedad, se llenó los dedos de sus otros labios, buscando el clítoris para estimularlo con fingida parsimonia.

En su mente ya no cabía otra cosa que los labios de Rachel y gimió más fuerte, elevando las caderas.

Su muñeca guiaba el movimiento que necesitaba para paladear una piel que no existía, que era prohibida ante todas sus reglas, y que por ello solo ansiaba más.

Desear a Rachel Berry no era lo correcto; no era lo que hubiese imaginado en ningún momento de su delirante fantasía de princesa.

Porque era una princesa que jadeaba por otra princesa judía, con una voz que la llevaba a un mundo más cálido y colorido.

Sí… no necesitó más…

Tuvo que mover sus dedos algunos pocos segundos sobre su carne hinchada, para que la primera sacudida golpeara el sexo de Quinn Fabray, abriera su pecho en un gemido profundo y se relamiera sola finalmente, dentro de su culposo placer masturbatorio.


	2. Deseos de Rachel Berry

Está bien… su expresión era como un intrínseco y dramático relato de Virginia Woolf en una clase de literatura.

No podía evitarlo después de retozar con quién no debía en su habitación; se sentía culpable, sumamente culpable. Más porque estaba mintiendo, y ella odiaba la mentira.

Pero entre esas mentiras también aparecía su profunda curiosidad; no sería humana si no la tuviera, como tampoco sería Rachel Berry.

Nadie comprendía en realidad lo duro que era andar por la vida siendo Rachel Barbra Berry, con su destellante y envidiado talento.

Ella nunca tuvo remilgos en explicar sus sentimientos, a veces hasta cotas impensadas y exacerbadas, y en ese preciso momento estaba en una encrucijada.

Deseaba dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos sin lastimar lo que quería tanto; su adorado Club Coral.

Si bien Rachel era una chica que se triplicaba en estatura al momento de expresarse ante quien fuese, en el complicado asunto que la aquejaba en esos momentos no tenía a nadie que la orientara; no tenía lo que justamente necesitaba, una madre.

Qué mejor entonces que hablar con ellas, su grupo preferido, el único que tenía. Allí era donde se sentía a salvo, protegida y amiga… por lo menos de algunas.

Y entre esas "algunas" no entraba _ella_, por supuesto. Rachel no sabía qué era, pero lejos estaba de ser su refugio, no se sentía protegida ni amiga. Quinn Fabray era su "nada" indiscutida.

Durante tanto tiempo lo venía siendo, que casi no podía medir una línea cronológica… o no quería.

Pensarlo le generaba un drama mayor, a pesar de recaer inevitablemente en lo mismo, cada vez que perdía la mirada en ella de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Concentrada, ausente en un punto cualquiera o leyendo, ante sus ojos, Quinn tenía una forma diferente de estar, una que le parecía sumamente accesible… e irreal al mismo tiempo.

Apretó sus labios con ansiedad. Tenía que hacerlo; era ahora o nunca.

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo privado?

Listo, ya estaba hecho, pero no precisamente para que Santana le respondiera con una burla que la llenaba de inseguridades, ni tampoco precisamente para que _ella_ hiciera otro tanto, riéndose de esa broma.

Lejos de darse por vencida, Rachel insistió.

Finalmente llevó un banco frente al grupo un poco disperso, se sentó y dio rienda suelta a su verborragia, disfrazando el relato, develando más de la cuenta en su torpeza… en fin… no era muy buena mintiendo.

Pero… ¿por qué no hacerlo piadosamente si eso la hacía feliz?

Rachel no era muy feliz que digamos; se esforzaba demasiado para que la observen y lograr una imagen positiva, que personas como Quinn y Santana se encargaban de pisotear.

Chicos y sexo era el tema principal; besos, primera vez… todo iba demasiado bien, hasta que Quinn terminó deteniéndola con otro comentario grosero.

Ignorándola a ella y a sus propias sensaciones, Rachel no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Realmente quería saber qué pensaban, aunque estuviera Schuester en el otro extremo del salón.

Enamorarse era un problema; gustar a alguien uno mucho mayor… generalmente no le salía, y cuando por fin le pareció haber logrado esos dos imposibles juntos… bueno…no le fue nada bien. Él ya la tenía a _ella_… y fue todo un verdadero desastre.

Observó fugazmente a Quinn mientras relataba solapadamente su incómoda aventura con Jesse St. James sobre sus virginales sábanas. Hasta lo calificó de erótico y romántico.

Las respuestas de sus compañeras fueron bastante desalentadoras; los chicos no las respetaban y solo querían tener sexo. ¿Qué hacer con ello?

Luego de unos minutos Schue hizo su intervención, preguntando certeramente sobre los sentimientos femeninos con respecto a eso, y se sintió peor.

La propuesta de solución a esa incertidumbre general, no era muy factible. Pillsbury… definitivamente no.

No era por capricho. De hecho, no pudo ayudarla cuando acudió a la nerviosa consejera. Emma Pillsbury, la orientadora estudiantil, estaba seguramente más perdida que ella con respecto a esos temas.

Cuando la campana sonó, todo quedó en la nada, como al principio. Solo tomó su mochila, y sin otro comentario se escabulló hacia los pasillos. Sentía un deseo mayor de irse a seguir conversando.

Ella odiaba la mentira y estaba siendo desleal. Era una traidora… cansada ya de perder.

Qué tenía de malo caer en el embrujo un poco hipócrita de Jesse, aun después de haber sido advertida.

No era muy creíble que la primera voz femenina del coro retoce con la competencia; para ellos Jesse era eso, pero para Rachel, el chico ocupaba una oportunidad muy particular de volver a sentir. Era consciente de lo que en realidad quería, jamás lo podría tener.

Las pocas veces en que se atrevía a pensar en lo que verdaderamente quería, era, con justicia, lo que no se podía negar aunque quisiera; lo que estaba muy adentro, y que apenas escoció en su cabeza lo tapó hasta casi olvidarlo.

Un poco más agitada corrió hacia la salida; de camino se cruzó con Artie, lo saludó rápidamente y fue directo hacia su auto.

Ese día no recordó sonreír, se sentía mal, por eso se desligó suavemente de una conversación con su padre al llegar a su casa. Decidió encerrarse en su cuarto con algunas partituras, pero no consiguió concentrarse.

Caminó hacia la ventana, perdiendo la mirada en la calle tranquila y fría.

Ese día parecía ser de aquellos en los que le tocaba recordar.

Se mordió el labio, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

Rachel tenía un secreto muy bien guardado dentro de su corazón. Ese secreto comenzó después de haber visto su imagen en el estacionamiento del colegio, una calurosa tarde de verano.

Allí la vio por primera vez, cara al sol, riendo, como en ese presente solía hacerlo muy pocas veces.

Rachel estaba a una corta distancia, parloteando como siempre, paseando la mirada distraída por las decenas de alumnos que allí se juntaban, cuando de pronto vio a la chica. Automáticamente calló, como si hubiese recibido un certero jalón de cabello.

Ella parecía ser importante, porque la rodeaban más estudiantes como ella, pero bueno, ya vistiendo uniforme de Las Ánimas se era importante… y aun así parecía serlo más.

Su cabello atado en lo alto brillaba como el sol de esa tarde, pero lo que a Rachel le fascinó todavía más fueron sus ojos; desde esa corta distancia se veían de un verde profundo, un verde que hasta ese día podía recordar, un año después.

Todos los ojos tenían un matiz de color diferente cuando el sol los iluminaba; el de ella le fue inolvidable.

Luego se enteró de su nombre, Quinn Fabray, y de su popularidad celestial.

En efecto, era la despiadada capitana de las animadoras, y la que logró robarle el aliento por esos breves segundos también.

No iba a mentirse, no fueron breves; fueron seguidos e intensos. Rachel quedó prendada de su belleza pálida e inalcanzable.

No le resultó extraño seguir pensando en ella con el correr de los días, y desear esa mirada. A partir de allí, esa capitana fue su secreto y su deseo.

No fue consciente de sus sentimientos hasta que dejó de espiar su belleza, o sus ojos tan particulares. La primera vez que deseó su mirada se sintió incómoda, la segunda vez que deseó esa mirada en su persona, se sintió patética y calló, avergonzada.

Después de todo, ella era una nadie y Quinn, la punta de la pirámide popular.

No estaba conforme con su propio comportamiento. Demasiado tiempo le ocupada pertenecer a los diferentes clubes y destacar en ellos, como para que una desconocida se le metiera en la cabeza solo con su falda corta…

De esa forma silenció todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, así como todo lo que se le quería revelar.

Rachel debía prepararse para su futura carrera y nada más que eso debía ocupar su mente.

Logró su cometido a la perfección, hasta que un día se encontró siendo el centro de burlas de aquellas chicas populares, y por supuesto, allí estaba Quinn Fabray.

Una de las formas preferidas de "comunicación" que habían encontrado, más allá de los granizados en los pasillos, fue a través de la red.

De esa extraña manera un mismo espacio las juntó, pero con fines completamente negativos.

La única conexión que podría haber entre Rachel _perdedora_ Berry y Quinn _popular_ Fabray era a través del espacio que ella usaba en la red para subir sus actuaciones hogareñas.

Entonces se conformó en silencio; mucho más no podía hacer mientras seguía guardando sus propias batallas.

Otro año comenzó y su vida artística dio un rumbo avasallador. Volvía a pertenecer al coro del colegio, esta vez con más ambiciones y talentos… entre ellos el mariscal del equipo de fútbol.

Rachel inmediatamente quedó prendada de él, que a su vez estaba prendado de _ella_, como era lo lógico.

Quinn Fabray parecía no querer dejarla en paz y ella no lo toleraba. Fingió que se sentía cómoda con su presencia cuando decidió unirse a _su_ lugar de música y expresión, _su_ coro.

La extraña sensación de estar en guerra por un premio llamado Finn Hudson era horrible y demasiado sensibilizadora; no la enorgullecía.

Pero juraba estar enamorada del mariscal, y extrañamente desesperada por la mirada de su flamante novia.

Besó por primera vez, tuvo su fugaz y clandestino romance por primera vez, con él, y lloró por primera vez por amor cuando esa novia quedó embarazada.

Fue más manipuladora, y no en nombre de su talento como siempre lo hizo, cuando descubrió quién era el padre de ese hijo, revelándolo sin importarle nada más que sus sentimientos frustrados.

Noah Puckerman, su mejor amigo, lo había traicionado.

Se odió por querer, por ser dramática, ambiciosa, pesada, egocéntrica…

La mirada perdida y llorosa de Quinn hirió su corazón, mostrándole la grandeza de su error.

"_¿Por que quieres todo con demasiadas ansias?" _Porque sentía que había nacido para brillar y ser grande, y solo se brilla y se es grande si se desea todo…

Rachel no quiso ser estrella en ese momento; solo deseó abrazarla, derretir el témpano frío y lejano que era su cuerpo precioso y embarazado.

No importaba si tendría que repetirse más veces que jamás existiría un lazo entre ellas. Deseaba que la perdonara.

Pero Quinn no la perdonó porque no la culpó, y no supo qué era peor.

Jamás pensó en el daño que eso causaría; la princesa fue desterrada del castillo por segunda vez, obligada a vagar como la pecadora que le insistían que era.

El príncipe engañado aulló furioso y tan dolido por la traición, que también partió su corazón.

No solo fue la culpable de que Fin perdiera y odiara a su mejor amigo, a su novia y a la vida en particular, sino que también fue la culpable de que se quedaran sin el miembro vital para la competencia.

Fue un escándalo, fue desalentador, mas a pesar de ello el destino fue benevolente. Gracias a la intervención del maestro Schuester, Finn regresó, demostrando cuán grande era su corazón, como cuando eligió al club antes que ser mariscal.

Los "perdedores" ganaron la competencia y lo hicieron en equipo. Por primera vez fueron un equipo, todos.

El amor regresó entonces, solemne, lleno de sensaciones, nunca tan raras como las que seguía albergando por la lejana animadora devenida en melancolía.

Con ese triunfo desafiando la gravedad, el ex mariscal le demostró sus intenciones, pero el amor también tenía sus jugadas, y Rachel no sería premio consuelo de nadie.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jesse apareció, de la nada y en el momento preciso, y aunque carecía de la intensidad que buscaba, él trajo otra vez todas sus ansias de romance y ese reconocimiento de una soledad que le pesaba demasiado.

Volvió a besar y entrar en una nueva disyuntiva. Perder la virginidad se estaba convirtiendo en una idea cada vez más concreta.

"_¿Tan malo era? No, ¿verdad?"_

Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en la honorabilidad de sus actos, tal vez eso era lo mejor que podía hacer… dejarse llevar.

Sin Quinn, sin Finn… solo su cuerpo y ella.

Un ínfimo repiqueteo en el cristal de la ventana la despertó de sus profundas cavilaciones. Con un largo suspiro prestó más atención y sintió otro repiqueteo, esta vez lo vio.

Varias ramillas se estrellaban contra el vidrio ahora; al instante la figura de Jesse apareció debajo, haciendo ademanes de Romeo desde el jardín.

Deseaba entrar, se lo pedía por favor y le pareció encantador.

Rachel finalmente asintió, regalándole una triste sonrisa.


	3. Sombras de Rachel Deseos de Quinn (I)

Brillar, brillar. Brillar tanto o más que una estrella; surcar el firmamento para un segundo efímero de reconocimiento, como ese cuerpo celeste caído del universo que deja la estela visible desde la tierra…

Se ve tan fugaz desde aquí abajo. Desaparece tan rápido; se siente tan sorprendente y pequeño desde aquí abajo…

Todos querían lo mismo; destellar, usando los pasillos de un colegio como una única figura celestial donde habitar.

Pero era demasiado difícil.

El club coral se había convertido en un caos; Kurt y Mercedes ahora también eran miembros de Las Ánimas, tentados por la popularidad y el protagonismo. Ahora nadie les impediría demostrar que sí sabían ser protagonistas; allí no había una Rachel Berry para impedírselos con sus constantes solos musicales.

Schuester tenía que entenderlo.

Y parecía que era el momento en que los maestros debían aprender algo, o por lo menos escuchar a sus alumnos.

No contenta con haber reclutado a miembros de otro club, Sylvester quería hacerlos a su estampa y semejanza. Ahora fue el turno de la engreída entrenadora, de entender que la belleza se encontraba más allá de un físico prometedor.

Mercedes quería ser bella, pero no lo necesitaba, no de la manera en que ella creía. Porque ya lo era.

Al ser testigo de esa inseguridad, Quinn hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría. Entenderla, confesarse; después de todo había estado en ese mismo lugar cuando vistió el sacrosanto uniforme.

Para poder cambiar las cosas de lugar, primero se debía mover uno mismo, y a veces con solo moverse uno mismo, ya bastaba para poder descubrir el movimiento. Así se sintió cuando se vio obligada a revelar ante Mercedes lo mucho que su bebé la había cambiado.

Por lo menos un poco; entendió que la concepción de belleza no era como la sabía hasta entonces… pero a la vez, no dejó de creer en ella como un macabro tesoro. Tesoro que todavía poseía.

Lo retorcía, lo utilizaba a su antojo; eso la llevó a confeccionar esa _coralista_. Una estúpida lista de popularidad donde no faltó un solo nombre, y que la llevó a sentirse deshecha por dentro.

Lo mejor era que nadie lo sabía, por lo menos nadie que podría recriminarle ni humillarla como ella había hecho.

Únicamente el maestro Schuester, sumando perspicacias, había dado en el blanco; la había descubierto. Después de una breve conversación con el hombre supo que era un secreto que moriría entre ellos dos.

Se lavó las manos, refregándose con fuerza. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía, como si de esa manera pudiese limpiar todo lo que hizo; borrar las ganas de volver a tener todo lo que perdió y borrar la certeza de que podía hacer lo que sea por recuperarlo.

Con una mueca amarga se miró al espejo, sosteniéndose del lavabo, queriendo volver a llorar.

Era mejor ser una zorra, que nadie…

Nadie… nadie estaba allí y eso era lo mejor. Nadie merecía lo que había hecho; otra vez le tocaba arrepentirse y ya perdió la cuenta del número que iba…

Conteniendo un sollozo, Rachel salió del salón, mirando como el pasillo vacío podía perfectamente tragarla, y nadie lo notaría, porque estaba sola.

De qué le valía aparentar, si al final iba a estar sola de todas formas.

Después de jugar con los sentimientos de Puck, Finn y Jesse, no le quedaba más en su haber de sensaciones buscadas para ser alguien.

Las ganas de mostrarse genial y triunfadora eran tantas, que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer de la tarea del coro, un video musical monstruoso y bizarro, mostrándola como la fémina fatal, querida por todos los hombres.

Ese patético video terminó teniendo como protagonistas a los tres chicos sin que ninguno sepa del otro, y a ella, como la dramática heroína del amor nunca alcanzado.

Qué estúpida y deshecha se sentía. La _coralista_ la volvió demencial. Alguien horrible la ubicó en el último puesto… y quiso cambiar la historia.

¿A quién tenía que recriminarle algo? Seguramente a ella misma y su irritable don de la inoportunidad…

Limpiándose los ojos con manos duras corrió hacia los servicios; necesitaba mojarse un poco la cara y volver a ser quien era.

No se fijó en la luz encendida, no quedaba nadie allí; tampoco escuchó el silencio roto por el agua correr desde el interior. Solo necesitaba encerrarse en un lugar por unos minutos, y así lo pretendió, abriendo la puerta con decisión, cerrándola y luego apoyándose pesadamente contra ella.

Pero su corazón pareció detenerse cuando se encontró con una imagen que la dejó paralizada.

Allí estaba Quinn, interrumpida por su presencia, con el grifo abierto, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Rachel apretó los labios y agradeció que no la mirase de frente, porque… siempre le costaba mantenerle la mirada.

Casi nunca se encontraban solas en algún lugar; siempre estaban rodeadas de gente y a distancia, pero las contadas veces que sucedía era como mirarla por primera vez.

Quinn cerró el grifo, en silencio, secándose luego las manos suavemente en su bonito vestido azul.

El silencio ya expandido hizo que se despertara y pudiera moverse hasta el lavabo más cercano a ella, y más alejado de Quinn.

"_¿Podrías irte como sueles hacerlo; enojada con el mundo e indiferente?_

_Sería más fácil para mí, ya que no puedo ni hablar ahora mismo"._

Por supuesto que no dijo lo que pensaba, solo se dignó a no mirarla, llena de vergüenza, y abrir ella misma el grifo para refrescarse la cara ardiente.

Quinn evitó un sonoro suspiro, mirándola sin poder moverse de su lugar.

No lo podía creer; hubiese jurado que Rachel huiría del colegio lo más rápido posible, pero estaba allí.

No podía dejar de mirarla, como tampoco podía dejar de sentir frustración y rabia por lo último que había hecho.

—¿Seguirás tonteando con St. James y los demás después de ese circo?

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, presa de los nervios y el malestar. Observó sin verse en el espejo, regalándole su perfil.

Su comentario le dolía, y no tenía ganas de recibir más juicios; no podía soportar uno más.

—¿De qué hablas?

La escuchó reír con sarcasmo y se sintió picada. La miró mientras se secaba la cara con un pañuelo.

—Sabías que si ese idiota se quedaba en el club, nos iba a joder. Y ahí lo tienes; hiciste una estupidez por estar con él.

Esas palabras dolían más que las anteriores, y ya sintió que eran suficientes.

Rachel se le acercó con pasos nerviosos, manteniendo aún la distancia.

—No seas grosera, no te lo permito...

—Te conozco Rachel; salías con él aun diciéndonos que lo habías dejado.

—Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que estés aquí, juzgándome, Quinn.

Se le quebró el gesto, y sus ojos oscuros y enormes la avasallaron. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Todo lo que haces es para "tu gran carrera"; ¿también estar con un chico que no te quiere lo es? ¿Tan grande es tu ambición?

—¿Tú qué sabes? —se cruzó de brazos, de pronto indefensa ante su acusación.

—Preferiría que estés con Finn… —suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y casi sin pensarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había dicho. Estaba volviendo a hacer cosas sin pensar… Definitivamente, tenerla tan cerca le estaba nublando la consciencia.

No se estaba dando cuenta de que en Rachel no cabían más sentimientos negativos, de ansiedad… y enojo.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, de todas las lágrimas y malos tratos, ¿le estaba diciendo que prefería verla con su ex novio? ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Contrariada, Rachel no se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose más, buscando la verdad en un rostro que la esquivaba.

—¡Lo que me faltaba escuchar…! ¿Ahora me lo entregas en bandeja?  
—exclamó—. ¿Justamente _tú_ me lo _entregas_?

Quinn contuvo el aliento, sumamente incómoda por su respuesta y actitud.

—¡No te estoy entregando a nadie! ¡No seas ridícula!... y fue un golpe bajo de tu parte… —recriminó, dolida.

Rachel no se detuvo a pensar en lo que sentía al ver su rostro y lo que provocó sus palabras. Rachel estaba tan cerca que solo podía… estar cerca. Eso era un regalo impensado después de semejante tarde de humillaciones por cuenta propia.

Al estar tan cerca, también se olvidó de muchas cosas, principalmente de la sensatez.

"_¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te quiero a ti, en vez de a todos ellos? Seguramente me mandarías directo al infierno con tus padres"._

Tampoco dijo nada de esos pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza demasiado volátil. En cambio se abrazó más a sí misma, y habló de lo segundo azaroso que se le cruzó por ella.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa?…. Envidias mi talento...

Quinn la miró como si le hubiese pegado una cachetada.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca?

—No… —espetó desbordada, tocándose la frente—. Lo envidias, porque tú…

—Yo qué —interrumpió con el entrecejo fruncido intensamente.

—Eres… eres una ex porrista que perdió todo… su propio talento… su popularidad…

Calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de que le faltaba el aire porque estaba diciendo barbaridades, y eso la llevaba a una necesidad de mayor recepción de oxígeno para sus pulmones. Estaba cometiendo una canallada, y la detuvo demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Quinn enrojeció, lo podía sentir perfectamente. El calor en sus mejillas, el fuego de la vergüenza desde la base de su cuello hasta la frente… y la hoguera de la decepción en el centro de su pecho; todo eso se convirtió en una mezcla ahogante.

Sí… todos sus dichos eran ciertos y los estaba pagando; cada decisión la estaba pagándola con creces, pero no envidiaba su talento, lo admiraba. Y jamás la escucharía decírselo, mucho menos ahora. _"Estúpida engreída"_. Parpadeando el repentino escozor de sus ojos bajó la mirada para decirle lo último antes de marcharse.

—Maldita sea Berry; eres tan irritante y ridícula…

Al fin podría irse de su puesto de humillación. Dio un paso al costado, pero inmediatamente Rachel la interceptó, poniéndose delante.

Con ese movimiento las dos quedaron más cerca que antes. Demasiado.

Ahora la diva no la miraba; tenía la cabeza tan agachada que solo veía su frente.

Cuando por fin levantó sus ojos, Quinn se olvidó de llorar y pensó en que casi podía tocarla…

—Qué tiene de malo quererlo todo; el romance épico, el triunfo, el reconocimiento…

Se expuso en un lastimero susurro, soñadora, algo rota, algo arrepentida, haciéndola suspirar.

—Que es efímero —susurró en respuesta, hundida en su presente.

—Tú lo tienes todo…

—¡Qué tengo yo Rachel, por favor!… El padre de mi hija es un desastre; engañé, mis padres me repudian…

—¡La belleza! —interrumpió con rapidez—. Eres bellísima Quinn; la inteligencia, mal usada, pero inteligencia… la ambición… los chicos se mueren por ti…

En el momento de los halagos, se volvió caramelo por esa pequeña judía, pero cuando mencionó a los chicos se le cayó el alma.

—Qué diablos tienen que ver los chicos…

Rachel iba a responderle, más Quinn la detuvo con firmeza, hastiada.

—Deja de hablar.

Y Rachel acató esa suave orden, apretando los labios de forma tan tierna y aniñada, que hizo temblar el duro corazón de Fabray.


	4. Sombras de Rachel Deseos de Quinn (II)

Cómo decirle que ella quería darle el romance épico que tanto anhelaba.

Cómo decirle que podría ser su caballero embarazado, pero caballero al fin… Que poseía todo lo que deseaba y más… cuando la realidad era que no tenía nada.

Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle con una rapidez que la llevó a una mayor perturbación de la que sentía, si era posible.

Mientras esa pequeña princesa judía le sostenía la mirada como pocas personas lo habían hecho, Quinn aceptó que por lo menos en ese instante, las dos eran iguales.

Movidas por una fuerza que excedía su juventud, lo querían todo en nombre de ella, y el precio a pagar era ese. Ese encuentro.

En ese preciso segundo Rachel y Quinn eran las perfectas semejantes, las mejores de la historia.

Rachel la encontró; le gustó lo que vio, y no era como solía ser; esa vez era mejor porque no era a hurtadillas.

El verde de sus ojos se veía muy bien de frente, tanto que casi le sonrió, olvidándose de su animosidad. Lo iba a hacer, pero fue tomada repentinamente de la muñeca por una mano que hablaba más de decisión que de fuerza.

Quinn se inclinó y se bañó de su perfume infantil, entrecerrando los ojos para no cerrarlos por el embeleso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Rachel con recelo.

—Te mostraré mi "talento", Berry…

—Qué-qué dices...

—Que tocarás mi talento.

La mano de Quinn se volvía un puño de hierro, mientras cometía la locura de acercarlo a su cadera sin impedimento alguno.

La princesa judía estaba observando sus acciones con las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

—No…

—Sí —insistió la otra, con rencor—, y luego me dirás "todo eso hermoso" que tengo para dar.

Quinn la obligó a tocarle la cadera ancha, y Rachel desvió los ojos incrédulos hasta su propia mano maleable.

La piel que podía sentir debajo del vestido era tan suave como el perfume que despedía, logrando atontar los pocos sentidos que le quedaban coherentes en ese momento.

—Estás loca… —susurró llena de calor, pero sin apartar sus dedos.

Era hilarante, irreal, pero las sensaciones de los cuerpos a tan poca distancia se llevaban toda la realidad posible y existente.

—Puede ser, pero si yo tengo que soportar tu talento, perfectamente puedes tú sopesar el mío, ¿no crees?… —murmuró entre dientes, desviando sus ojos porque la besaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba exacerbando un enojo que sentía con levedad; lo necesitaba para cometer esos impulsos.

Estaba segura de que ése era su castigo por ubicar en el último puesto de esa lista, y negativo, a Rachel Berry. Un lugar que no le pertenecía, eso estaba claro.

Realmente hacía calor en ese pequeño espacio entre las dos, que también les mostraba una plena inconsciencia de que estaban en los servicios de un colegio que pronto cerraría sus puertas.

Poco importaba en verdad, cuando el contacto parecía un contundente regreso a un lugar cálido, una vuelta a casa que Quinn sentía palpitar contra su pecho dolorosamente.

Fue más agresiva y directamente llevó esa mano laxa a la parte baja de su muslo, muy cerca de su trasero.

Rachel contuvo el aliento, poniéndose sumamente tensa. Incrédula, casi sin respirar, observó como la princesa de hielo se derretía ante ella, bajando su mejilla hasta la suya, provocando un roce nuevo y enloquecedor.

Quería esa caricia; tal vez se encontró esperando por ella desde la primera vez que la vio.

"_Mírame; te juro que puedo besarte, aun sin saber hacerlo"_.

La cabeza de Quinn estallaba con ese impúdico pensamiento, pero no lo pronunció, en cambo sintió que era necesario darle más presión a una caricia que se estaba preciando de tal, como aquélla, contra su carne que esperaba; no le hizo falta doblegarla demasiado.

La palma de Rachel se adecuó, con fascinada naturalidad, a la curva necesitada de esa caricia, y lanzó un pequeño quejido.

Quinn tensó la mandíbula. No quería ternura; quería fuerza; quería impaciencia…

No quería ternura porque no podía darse el lujo de desarmarse allí, frente a ella y mostrarse en toda su debilidad. No sabía cómo todavía estaba viva, y no con una denuncia ante cualquier adulto que estuviese deambulando en el colegio a esas horas tardías.

Estaba enloqueciendo, sus hormonas la estaban volviendo una persona completamente inasible.

—Tú eres más que esto, Quinn… —susurró Rachel, con la voz entrecortada.

Podía sentir esas palabras profundamente contra la piel de su mejilla, y era peor para su alterado estado.

La panza crecida estaba chocando contra el vientre liso y más pequeño de Rachel, dejándole sensaciones abrumadoras.

La diva estaba perdida en la belleza de ese momento, que una ex porrista llena de ira intentaba arruinar, mostrándole irónicamente que su talento era su trasero.

Le costaba respirar; aun así intentó buscar la calma que merecía ese instante.

—Yo prefiero otro de tus talentos —replicó con extrema dulzura, atreviéndose a apoyar una mano al costado de su vientre.

—Que haces… —gimió la otra, abriendo la mirada espantada al sentir esta vez su contacto en esa parte deforme de su cuerpo.

—Nunca toqué una panza embarazada —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

Quinn no supo qué decir. A ella tampoco la acariciaron nunca, y era una sensación realmente… bella.

—A mi tampoco —terminó confesando, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Es hermoso, Quinn; simplemente hermoso… ¿La… la sientes?

—Sí… claro… —susurró con la garganta apretada.

—Podría cantarle, si me dejas, como a ti... Sabes lo que dicen de los bebés y la estimulación desde el vientre…

—No… —balbuceó la rubia, recordando con suma claridad cuando todos sus compañeros le dedicaron una canción en el momento en que peor se sentía.

Sinceramente más recordaba los ojos de Rachel, y esa limpia mirada que le prometía que no estaría sola, y le creyó, le creyó como a nadie en su vida.

Con sorpresa sintió como se despegaba sutilmente de esa cercanía que las dos habían erigido, para mirarla de frente.

—Te sonrojaste —le susurró, llena de dulzura.

Quinn levantó rápidamente la mirada, evitándola adrede.

—No, yo... no importa —tartamudeó.

Se sentía torpe e insegura ante su escrutinio. Todas las emociones juntas la estaban apresando rápidamente.

Su mano continuaba en su vientre, en una caricia curvada y lenta. Era natural para Rachel; se consideraba una persona tierna y aquello era una muestra más de todo lo que podía sentir y dar, impulsada por ese sentimiento.

Un lugar, un lugar que de tantos, tenía que encontrarlas precisamente ese, un baño de instituto.

Aquel acontecimiento excedía toda particularidad, y allí estaban ellas, robando al presente instantes impensados y raros, que seguramente quedarían en la memoria para siempre.

Un teléfono sonó en algún lugar, rompiendo los segundos silenciosos en que mejor se observaban. Rachel no supo que era el teléfono de Quinn hasta que se vio sola, con las manos extendidas al aire, llenándolo de suspiros.

Quinn hablaba rápidamente, y a los pocos segundos cortó la llamada.

—Puck… me está buscando —anunció.

Rachel sonrió de lado, y cohibida retrocedió unos pasos.

—Sí… es tarde. Yo también debo irme.

La otra asintió, aclarándose la garganta, tomando a la vez su bolso.

Rachel también estaba cohibida; sus manos retorciéndose a la altura del vientre era una muestra clara de ello.

No sabían qué decir; las palabras eran demasiadas y desordenadas; la una no confiaba en la otra para poder decirlas, entonces el silencio se cargó de una tensión que no existió hasta entonces.

—Quinn Fabray… contra todos los pronósticos… eres muy dulce.

La voz de Rachel resonó como un eco, llenando el espacio cada vez mayor entre ellas en ese baño.

El ramalazo de calor vibró por todo el cuerpo de la ex porrista al asimilar cada una de las palabras. ¿Qué podía responderle?

—No creo serlo —susurró con la garganta seca—. Y si llegas a contar eso, lo negaré hasta la muerte.

Era amenazante, tan amenazante en vano, que Rachel no pudo sentir más que decepción. Tal vez se lo esperaba; tal vez era de esperarse de ella.

Se cruzó de brazos, dolida, retrocediendo un paso más. La mirada verde y profunda de Quinn parecía desesperada por correr de ese lugar.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, que te avergüences de esto, de mí; no eres la primera…

La risa sarcástica de la rubia la golpeó como una cachetada, cortando su apenado monólogo.

—¿De ti? —espetó con amargura—; no todo gira alrededor tuyo, Rachel.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear redujo la distancia que se obligaban a mantener, y la tomó de un brazo, acercándola con firmeza.

—Me avergüenzo de mi, Berry. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto —siseó.

Rachel comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Un poco ofendida, un poco indignada y bastante enojada, se desligó sutilmente de su agarre y se dirigió por fin hacia la salida.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabrá lo sensible que es Quinn Fabray, lo bella que se ve cuando susurra… ni que ella y yo estuvimos aquí. Porque estuvimos aquí, aunque lo niegues.

Una sentencia, eso fue una sentencia marcada y dicha con una honda tristeza, esa que ella sabía mostrar con solo una enorme y expresiva mirada que lo llenaba todo.

Quinn se sintió rota mientras la veía marcharse.

El espejo una vez más le devolvió su patético reflejo, tonto y pequeño ante ella, que ya no estaba.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma, solo de sí misma y su incompleta manera de querer…

—Diva _uno_, y tú… tú _menos cinco_, Fabray.

* * *

N. de A.: Por tan calídas palabras _merci et merci. _El placer es infinito.

Gracias por las palabras y la simple lectura, acompañando este bien dicho capricho (cuento corto, en mi idioma). Pido disculpas por algunos errores de concepto y ortográficos, mi ansiedad natural y esta página que no termino de entender no me dejó corregir en su momento, y desistí.

El próximo será el último capítulo de estos "fragmentos" un tanto oscuros, un tanto claros, pero esencialmente deseables. También será partido en dos, con menos brecha de actualización.

Abrazos sureños a montones.

A.


	5. Perfectas antagonistas (I)

"_Pertenecer a algo especial te hace alguien especial"_; esa verdad que puede parecer tan poco original fue el motor, que en silencio o bregada a viva voz, impulsó todas las ganas de triunfar del club coral, más allá de los obstáculos que enfrentaron.

No solo integraban uno de los grupos menos populares de colegio, sino que estaban orgullosos de ello. Ellos ya pertenecían a algo especial.

Partiendo de esa premisa, se podía vivir definitivamente buscando cosas especiales, y perderlas también, por supuesto. Esa era una ley un tanto injusta pero irrefutable de la vida.

Como todo juicio, nace una vez suceden los hechos para aplicarse; como por ejemplo el hecho de ser testigo de la metamorfosis del último príncipe encantado a sapo asqueroso, llevándose un corazón roto... otra vez.

Otro ejemplo podría ser el hecho de perder el miedo a encontrar lo que tanto se buscó.

Tener juventud implicaba colocar esas fuerzas naturales a un nivel más alto, y no porque ser joven tenga alguna primacía ante cualquier otra etapa devenida con el tiempo, sino porque se es más ligero generalmente cuando se posee lozanía, pudiéndose levantar más rápido de las caídas.

Y si algo se poseía en esos años era tenacidad de sobra para continuar buscando un camino.

Como le sucedía, entre tantos, a Rachel, que por entonces se encontró con la necesidad imperiosa de saber a quién se le parecía su risa, el amor por la música o su modo tan particular de ver las cosas.

Eso la llevaba una y otra vez a una sola persona que podría tener esas respuestas, su madre.

Rachel la encontró después de todo, entre artificios de otros y una buena dosis de intuición; se miró a su espejo y no fue como ella soñó. Su corazón se le volvió a romper cuando esa mujer decidió alejarse, porque sencillamente no podía estar de la manera en que su hija ansiaba.

Otra hija también llegaba al mundo con una impronta similar, la de Quinn, que comenzó su labor de parto en las competencias regionales, cuando todo el club esperaba el veredicto que los llevó, finalmente, a no tener ni siquiera un lugar memorable.

Beth había sido el nombre elegido tiempo atrás, entre canciones, consentimientos e incertidumbre por el futuro.

De esa forma la ley se cumplía en todos los aspectos; algunas cosas se encontraban y otras se perdían.

Rachel y Quinn no volvieron a verse como esa única vez, que ya se veía lejana en el tiempo. No volvieron a estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo; lentamente fue sucediendo como si ese lazo encontrado jamás hubiera existido.

Dolorosamente cierto e incierto, ninguna de ellas volvió a ser la misma ante la silenciosa y esquiva mirada de la otra.

El verano marcó el final de clases y un nuevo y esperado cortejo. Rachel por fin tenía lo que quería, un romance épico.

Quinn también tenía en parte lo que quería, un poco de paz, su hogar materno y una piel sin estrías.

Volver a insistirse en ser quien tenía que ser no le costó mucho trabajo.

Estar lejos de Rachel gracias a las vacaciones funcionó a la perfección, y al regreso de clases le fue irónicamente mucho mejor al ver a la pareja ya consolidada.

Una Fabray jamás rogaría, una Fabray jamás se desarmaría ante un imposible, por más que estuviese supurando por dentro.

Así fue como la paria regresó, haciendo uso de sus artilugios y con su encanto indoblegable tomó otra vez su puesto de capitana de Las Ánimas. Los pasillos volvieron a ser de la reina; no cabía dudas de ello.

Entre esos tantos cambios, el club entero concluyó en que necesitarían más integrantes para las competencias nacionales.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que no era muy atinada esa empresa, teniendo a Rachel como líder del grupo, que también tenía artilugios, y en vez de usarlos para convencer a nuevos talentos, se encargó de ser la única… una vez más.

Ella era la diva y no estaba dispuesta a entregar el lugar que tanto le había costado obtener, especialmente después de perder parte de su integridad con su recién encontrada madre y su hipócrita ex novio.

Rachel volvió a caer en su misma y repetida trampa; el camino que recorrió como una tromba fue el mismo que retrocedió para arrepentirse.

Quinn volvió a sentarse del lado opuesto del salón, con las de su talla, y cada vez le quedaba mejor el uniforme; mientras ella derrochaba la seguridad que había perdido durante su embarazo, Rachel vivía su propio calvario.

Ahora tenía un novio que era jugador antes que novio, por más que no perteneciera al equipo.

Si bien ya no sentía la amenaza de verlo rodeado por porristas, la idea de que la dejara la aterraba. Con esas fantasías se mezclaba una realidad mucho peor de la que podía soportar, y la que no solo tenía a Fiinn como protagonista...

Esa situación finalmente la llevó a romper el estricto y silencioso pacto que había mantenido con la otra protagonista de la historia, durante más de dos meses.

Fue más que sorpresivo para Quinn tenerla enfrente, avergonzada, pidiéndole algo que nada tenía que ver con el coro.

Rachel estaba rogando un favor, uno que odió al segundo siguiente de haberlo aceptado, con una expresión de fingida burla y desinterés.

¿Por qué aceptó acercarse a Finn para medir el grado de amor que el chico profesaba? Porque se lo pidió ella, y aunque ahora parecían casi dos desconocidas reconocía que siempre sería débil ante Rachel Berry.

Hizo lo que le pidió, siendo acechada a la distancia por su mirada; se acercó a él, lo miró con una sensualidad casi irresistible, lo sedujo con que podía volver a tenerla… todo de una forma convincente, sin sentir absolutamente nada. Estaba vacía de sentimientos verdaderos, pero llena de esas mentiras.

A pesar de sus tentaciones, Finn no aceptó. Titubeó un poco al principio, siendo contundente al final. Él estaba con Rachel, y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

Quinn no contó con que lo más difícil de aquello sería comunicarle que la farsa salió a la perfección, que fue rechazada. No por su orgullo herido, sino porque tuvo que mirarla a los ojos, y fue testigo de cómo su mirada se llenaba de dicha.

No contó con que doliera tanto.

"_Te estoy empezando a creer" _recitaba la canción que Rachel había elegido después de aquello, y que llegaba a poder cantarla fácilmente con el corazón fuera de su pecho.

Sí; estaba ilusionada, enamorada, mas al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de _ella_ en toda su gloria, honda y melancólica.

Por más que se haya insistido en negarla durante todo ese tiempo, la verdad era que no podía hacerlo.

¿Si se cumple un deseo, uno verdadero y esperado, dejaría sin efecto a los otros por exceso?

¿Cuántos deseos se cumplen en realidad cuando se es tan joven, y pagar los impuestos es en lo que menos se piensa?

Los sueños se cuantifican y justifican a medida que el tiempo pasa, por eso es probable que el período en que más se sueñe sin culpas sea en la niñez y la adolescencia.

El suelo podría perfectamente convertirse en el escenario máximo, para actuar en él hasta que la garganta se seque y los pies sangren. Podría suceder sin excepción, y sería razonable.

Rachel nunca dejó de desear todo con demasiada intensidad, y Quinn tampoco dejó de ser errática en su constante caminar; sin embargo y a pesar de ello les tocó encontrarse, mirarse, odiarse y quererse con la misma intensidad en ese escenario de sueños y juventud.

No podría ser de otra manera, porque si así fuera, se estaría hablando de otra historia.

El escenario volvía a ser el mismo, la época era otra y el momento, indistinto.

El baño del colegio, una Rachel con sus ansias aparentemente en calma, apretando unos cuadernos contra su pecho, llevando un escotado vestido a rayas que mostraba en cantidades sorprendentes su piel.

Quinn apretó imperceptiblemente los labios, tratando de seguir con cuidado la línea de su ojo con el delineador frente al espejo.

Rachel también se sorprendió al verla; quedó parada allí, entre las estudiantes que salían y entraban, decidiendo qué hacer.

—Yo… ya me iba… —comenzó a decir tímidamente, mirando alrededor.

—Oh, por favor. Estamos en un baño público, Rachel —respondió Quinn con sarcasmo, guardando su lápiz.

Rachel tragó saliva, apretándose más a sus útiles. Después de unos instantes en silencio, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué no volvimos a hablar?… pasaron tantas cosas…

La capitana bufó exasperada; para broma estaba demás. Guardó su neceser de maquillaje en el bolso de entrenamiento, y se volvió para mirarla.

—Pero si volvimos a hablar; de hecho, la última vez fue hace pocos días, y me pediste que manipule a tu querido novio para saber si todavía sentía algo por mí.

—No me hables así, por favor… —pidió la otra, con algo de arrepentimiento.

Quinn iba a responder, pero en ese momento entró un pequeño grupo de alumnas y se cruzó de brazos con frustración. Esperó pacientemente a que volvieran a dejarlas a solas.

—No tengo otra forma de hablar… y no hagas que esto parezca una especie de "aniversario de confesiones en el servicio". ¿Puede ser?

Rachel pestañeó con amarga sorpresa ante sus palabras. ¿Por qué no? Por qué no recordar los momentos en que pudo acercarse más de un centímetro a la mejilla de Quinn Fabray y regalarse su suavidad y aroma. Por qué no recordar la calidez de su sensible cuerpo embarazado, y el poder que tuvo para envolverlas a las dos en instantes casi mágicos.

—No pretendía eso. Vuelvo a agradecerte lo que hiciste —murmuró, sonrojada por sus pensamientos.

—Como sea; no lo volveré a hacer, Berry.

Rachel revoleó los ojos ante su actitud.

—Está bien, lo entiendo…

Se interrumpió cuando esta vez, una sola alumna entró. Volvieron a esperar a estar solas para continuar esa discordante conversación.

—Puedo entender el verano, pero el comienzo de clases, Quinn… Sé que me esquivas, no me dejas…

—Un momento, diva —interrumpió sarcástica al ver cómo volvía al tema anterior—. ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tú la que le echó todo el drama encima?

—No fue así… —se defendió la otra, bajando la mirada.

—Sí lo fue —insistió Quinn, que comenzaba a sentir como el calor la invadía desde el pecho hasta la frente—. No comprendiste nada; te ofendiste y te marchaste. Si te hubiese dicho la verdad, me habrías mandado a la oficina de Figgins de por vida…

Lo dijo con altivez, con brusquedad, creyendo por un momento que su tono ofuscado y amenazante amedrentaría a su interlocutora para que la dejara en paz. Pero no fue así; Quinn soltó su lengua con demasiado impulso, y algo en la expresión de Rachel cambió, haciéndola acercarse.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó, extremadamente atenta al rostro de la flamante capitana.

—Eso ya no importa…

—Sí que importa.

—No importa, enana.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante el insulto; no se ofendió mucho porque su postura decía algo realmente diferente. La miró con tanta curiosidad e intensidad que logró perturbarla.

—A ver Berry, no entiendo. ¿Por qué quererme tan cerca?

—¿Por qué no quererlo?

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? —contraatacó, incómoda ante su intensidad, que parecía querer leerle más allá del cuerpo.

—Sí, porque no te creo —espetó sencillamente—. Eres importante para mí, Quinn Fabray.

Y Rachel cayó con toda la artillería pesada, con los mejores argumentos, con las palabras más convincentes… y la sedujo bochornosamente, honrando ese maldito "aniversario de confesiones" en que se estaban convirtiendo esos minutos, dentro de los servicios.

No pudo resistirse; Quinn la miró con sosiego, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Rachel tembló ante esos ojos que comenzaron a oscurecerse.

—Demuéstramelo entonces. Dime algo que me haga recordar siempre este día…

Definitivamente su voz la subyugó; se acercaba, le pedía, volvía a ser la Quinn que aniquilaba su razón.

Completamente muda y tensa comenzó con su pulsera de cuentas violeta.

¿Qué decirle? El cuerpo se le incendió tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Se escucharon más voces afuera, risas, conversaciones… y se vio arrastrada de un brazo hacia un cubículo, justo en el momento en que el baño era invadido.

Anonadada observó como Quinn cerraba con firmeza el pestillo, bajaba la tapa del escusado y apoyaba allí su pesado bolso.

—¡Oh cielos! ¿Por qué aquí? ¡Huele horrible Quinn!

Susurraba Rachel, arrugando el rostro, desesperada y en plena cara de la otra, que evitaba una sonrisa divertida ante esa locura que acababa de cometer.

Conteniendo un suspiro de ansiedad buscó en su bolso su perfume, y esparció en el aire un aroma floral, que terminó menguando la antipatía de la diva por aquellos olores.

Guardó el pulverizador, y con un rápido movimiento quitó los cuadernos que seguían aferrados; también los apoyó sobre su bolso.

Rachel veía la sonrisa que quería mostrar su compañera de cubículo, sin poder creerlo. Ella también quería sonreír, pero la sorpresa la sobrepasaba.

Ahora el aroma que solía llevar la piel de Quinn la rodeaba por completo, como también el calor de su cuerpo tan cercano.

Afuera, los comentarios y voces de desconocidas bullían; dentro, el viejo y tapado deseo se renovó con una fuerza atroz.

—¿Ahora estás más cómoda? —susurró la capitana, mirando los labios de su presa.

Aquello no era bueno para Rachel, no señor…

—¿Tiene que ser en un baño, siempre? —respondió de la misma manera, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, solo atinó a ver su barbilla con ese suave pellizco tan atractivo.

La capitana se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural.

—¿Tienes matemáticas?

Rachel asintió.

—¿Tienes entrenamiento?

Quinn asintió.

Conscientes de que cada una tenía perfecto conocimiento de las actividades de la otra, obviaron comentarios.

Quinn estaba entregada; no podía resistirlo más. Apoyó un brazo cansado contra la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Rachel, haciéndola contener el aliento. Por fin sus miradas se buscaron y se encontraron.

Sus ojos profundos y oscuros de espesas pestañas rompieron su corazón con infinitas emociones. Se le partía fácilmente si se trataba de la chica de cabello oscuro y flequillo rebelde, ahora tan cercana. Tenerla así, solo afanaba el destino de su pobre órgano vital.

—Dame algo que me haga recordar siempre este día —volvió a pedir Quinn.

Rachel tragó saliva, pestañeando con la boca abierta. La tenía a medio brazo de distancia; podía sentir su aliento perfectamente chocando contra su piel… Eso no podía ser cierto.

Comenzó a jadear y Quinn a sonreír con las mejillas rojas.

—Esto no está pasando, ¿verdad? —siseó con nerviosismo, a una velocidad ya conocida—. Esto no está pasando… Te pediría que me pellizques, porque…

La mano que se coló por su estrecha cintura accedió a su pedido, lanzándola a su pecho.

Sus cuerpos estaban juntos por primera vez, y se sentía tan bien.

—¡No era literal! —gimió Rachel, a un ápice de su barbilla.

—Lo siento, tú lo pediste… —murmuró la burlona réplica, bajando hacia su boca.

Una última mirada anhelante, un último acierto de extraño consenso entre las dos, para que Quinn Fabray finalmente hundiera el grueso labio de Rachel Berry entre los suyos.

Y todas las criaturas del infierno y el cielo se congeniaron allí, entre esas dos jóvenes mortales.


	6. Perfectas antagonistas (II)

N. de A.: Fantasmas apaciguados… y final de estos fragmentos.

En contra de mi voluntad hubo retraso y una división más de este último tramo; solo por una cuestión de espacio y diseño me vi obligada a cortarlo en una tercera parte, pero ambas serán enviadas simultáneamente.

No me queda más que agradecer la aceptación, y llevarme parte de cada uno.

Si puedo, con la palabra, tener la sutileza de domar algunas sombras desconocidas, si puedo con ellas abrazar y dibujar en el aire, hasta si puedo llevar a volar, me doy por satisfecha, aunque sea uno solo el que quiera acompañar ese vuelo.

Por eso entonces seguiré creyendo que puedo hacerlo todo, aunque después no concluya ni la mitad de esas empresas; el solo hecho de querer estrujar mi voluntad para ello hará que todo valga la pena.

_Merci et merci_

Alex

_Paper Doll_ y _You Won't Let Me_, de Rachael Yamagata (altamente recomendables para estas últimas palabras).

El primer contacto fue eléctrico, tan intenso que duró pocos y estáticos segundos, antes de que Quinn se separara con el temor pintado en sus facciones. _"Qué estaba haciendo; qué diablos estaba haciendo…"._

Con un jadeo retrocedió hasta chocar pesadamente contra los azulejos; completamente arrepentida apretó los puños a sus costados, queriendo borrar la expresión de terror en los ojos de Rachel. _"Exactamente por eso no tendrías ni que haber hablado, estúpida"._

Se insultó, se regañó en el más completo mutismo, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Enterrarse hubiese sido la mejor opción, pero era físicamente imposible; lo único que podía hacer era enfrentar ese rostro que la condenaba, con una mano apretada a su deliciosa boca.

Con humillación, solo podía intuir que quería borrar su rastro efímero y patético, y eso sí la hacía enterrarse hasta la frente en la culpa.

Rachel en verdad se apretaba la boca para no gritar; deseaba gritar como nunca en su vida y reír a la vez, elevando su tono a una nota imposible para su garganta.

La había besado… Quinn Fabray se acercó tanto a su cuerpo que no pudo haber otra conclusión mejor que un roce de labios, designado, victorioso, escrito en algún lugar de sus vidas pasadas, para que hoy se repitiera…

¿Entonces por qué su rostro desprendía tanta ira? Ella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, con el corazón crepitando como un fuego inagotable, y ella solo destilaba rabia.

No podía ser cierto…

Una intensa pena se apoderó de ella al verla en ese estado tan contradictorio. ¿Y si estiraba sus brazos para atraerla una vez más? ¿Y si le decía que eso era correcto? No podía ser un maldito sueño…

Entre ese silencio abrumador y cargado de verdades poco vistas, de pronto la puerta fue sacudida por unos golpes desde afuera.

Rachel se encogió en su lugar, bajando la mirada, y un solo pensamiento golpeó su consciencia.

—Finn... —susurró, sin darse cuenta de que esa imagen se tradujo en un murmullo claro para Quinn.

La interrupción parecía haber traído más claridad a esa nebulosa sensual en la que estaban inmersas las dos.

Definitivamente fue un murmullo demasiado fuerte para la consciencia demasiado agotada de Quinn.

—¡Está ocupado! ¡Por algo cerré, niña! —exclamó con el rostro desencajado.

Entre protestas e improperios, la desconocida se defendió de ese ataque gratuito y se marchó.

No hizo caso a la mirada ceñuda que le dedicó Rachel. Solo quería gritarle la verdad.

"_Finn lo hizo con Santana, cuando intentaba también morder tu falda"_, esa era la verdad, pero no se la dijo. Estaba en un exceso de humillación y angustia como para comenzar un diálogo o una disculpa que no sentía.

Necesitaba que se marchara, y eso sí se lo dijo sin vueltas.

—Vete, Rachel —murmuró, mirando al suelo.

Pero ella no quería irse; ése fue su último pensamiento razonable después de recordar a su novio. Simplemente no podía irse porque deseaba estar allí, encerrada con la popular animadora, seguir viendo su rostro completamente rojo delante del suyo, como en ese segundo de culpa; sentir su cuerpo, besarla, después de haberlo deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Con la decisión empujando cada partícula de su ser, se despegó de la pared y detuvo una mano nerviosa que se elevaba hacia el pestillo para liberarla.

"_No quiero ser libre"._

—No me iré —susurró con absoluta convicción.

—Vete ahora, por favor… —Quinn volvió a susurrar la orden que terminaba siendo un ruego, para así poder quedarse sola y hundirse en sus malas decisiones.

Las manos de Rachel subieron rápidamente hacia el rostro inquieto, ahora lleno de sorpresa por ese impulso.

—Tú quieres algo que yo también quiero —mustió envalentonada, anclando más sus dedos a las mejillas ardientes—. No me olvides, Quinn...

Inevitablemente, la diva cayó rendida a esos labios que se entreabrían casi sin respirar.

Fue el tiempo de buscarlos sutilmente al principio, y luego con una desesperación que también llevó a la capitana a estrecharla con ansias, buscando la pared azulejada una vez más, y así apoyar el abrazo caliente y devastador de los dos cuerpos inmaduros.

Nada le importaba a Quinn, más que sus extremos rodeando una cintura avispada y perfecta para el dichoso abrazo, o nada más le importaba que unos brazos suaves anclados a su cuello, intentando no terminar jamás lo que las dos juntas estaban formando.

Emocionada, Quinn no encontraba más intensidad para estrujar la boca por la que tanto había suspirado. Por eso si se separaban para buscar aire, volvían a encontrarse jadeantes, con la más pura necesidad.

Aquello era deseo, el más puro y solemne, que no distinguía género ni estatus, solo hablaba de sensaciones largamente añoradas.

La ajustada coleta estaba perfecta, Rachel no pretendía despeinarla, se contentaba con brindar una y otra vez caricias a su nuca, levantando el sudor que comenzaba a humedecer su pálida piel.

Quinn se separó a penas unos centímetros y le sonrió levemente, acariciando su labio inferior con un dedo. Rachel era hermosa, simplemente una menuda y hermosa estrella sonrojada, dispuesta, como un premio merecido; ella no era honorable y lo sabía, pero se sentía enorme y agradecida al tenerla de esa manera.

La estrella sonrojada respiraba agitada; no sabía qué corazón latía más aprisa, porque los dos retumbaban, tan apretados entre sí que se mezclaban exultantes.

Quiso ver las facciones de Quinn más de cerca, quiso atraerla más, pero era imposible. No se podía estar más enlazada.

Desde esa proximidad pudo ver cómo esos ojos adorables se agrandaban, regalándole un verde brillante y una petición susurrante.

—Abre la boca, pequeña.

—Que… —jadeó ella, mareada por su cariñoso apelativo.

Sentía el roce de esos labios perfectos en su mejilla, en la barbilla, desencadenando rápidamente el cataclismo.

—Ábrela, por favor…

Y Rachel ya lo hacía antes de que terminase la última palabra, y todo volvió a comenzar, pero con otra forma.

La punta de la lengua apareció entre los dientes de Quinn, inicio fundamental para su propia respuesta, que fue la misma.

Las lenguas comenzaron a degustarse, primerizas, estremecidas, con inconfundible fuerza.

Tal vez no hacía falta respirar, tal vez todo lo que se necesitaba para vivir estuviese encerrado en ese cuarto de aromas mezclados y poco espacio.

Quinn descubrió con un murmullo incoherente, que si inclinaba la cabeza podía llenar mejor el interior de la boca de Rachel. Y Rachel se dio cuenta de que si inclinaba levemente su cabeza podía sentía mejor el labio inferior de Quinn, cuando su lengua le daba un poco de tregua.

Las manos de la diva tocaban tímidamente lo que estaba a su alcance, y lo que la enfebrecida compañera le dejaba, ya que la aplastaba contra la pared, enterrando una de sus piernas desnudas entre las suyas, sin pudor. Quinn la quería devorar; nada le bastaba para llevarse todo de Rachel.

No era consciente de un apremiante arrepentimiento, del exterior, que seguía en su rutina invariable, ni de lo debido, que era no estar allí, retozando con una compañera; solo cuando su compañera separó sus labios para exclamar con sorpresa ante el intenso embiste contra su sexo, Quinn quedó muda, sofocada... y real.

—Está… está muy mojado ahí… a-abajo… tú estás… mojada…  
—le murmuró casi inaudible, mientras un enjambre de voces revoloteaba en todo el baño.

Quinn se removió incómoda. Su rostro era una sola máscara carmesí.

—Tú también… lo estás… —comenzó a tartamudear—. ¿Nunca… te pasó…? ¿Nunca te mastu…?

—¡No… sí!... Claro que sí… —exclamó presurosa, desviando sus ojos instantáneamente, para posarlos sobre el suave hoyuelo de su mentón  
—. Pero… nunca así. Nunca lo sentí en alguien más… ni en mí…

Esa confesión no le causó remilgo alguno; se lo debía. Le debía a esa chica tan importante la revelación de que su sexo palpitaba con la mayor emoción de su vida, por el solo hecho de estar pegada a su pecho.

La receptora de esas palabras tan sentidas desfallecía de ternura al escucharla.

Si Rachel quería que aquél sea una especie de aniversario, rememorando esa única vez que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar, abrazadas, fingiendo lo que podían fingir, entonces ella lo aceptaría.

Con un cargado suspiro de ansiedad, Quinn volvió a apoyarse en su frente con delicadeza, cerrando los ojos.

Se estaba perdiendo…

—Dios Rachel… yo tampoco…

No quería sentir tanto, no quería sentir su pecho pequeño aplastado contra la pechera de su uniforme que buscaba, con valiente ardor, la imagen de cómo sería su contacto desnudo.

No quería decirle que ella sí sabía de su propia humedad, cuando se masturbaba pensando en ella y esas piernas que ahora se entrelazaban a las suyas.

Pero Rachel sí quería sentir, y nada la detendría.

Tragando saliva, cerrando los ojos para no temblar más ante la belleza de las facciones a un suspiro de las suyas, bajó una mano audaz hacia su falda. Apenas tocó su vientre la sintió contener el aliento, y eso la retrajo tímidamente durante un segundo, para que en el siguiente se sintiera un poco más temeraria, y rozara el monte de Venus, apretándolo suavemente.

Quinn contuvo un gemido y se volvió loca, también volviendo irreconocible a la estrella.

Si ya se sabía de memoria sus tonos rimbombantes en un estado cotidiano y la fascinaba, su voz sensual, en esos tonos bajos recién descubiertos, la llenaba de fiebre.

Rachel no sabía muchas de las cosas que le estaba entregando en ese momento; no sabía cómo sentirse culpable por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí sabía cómo sentir a Quinn Fabray. Lo sabía desde hacía años.

Su mano inquieta seguía tanteando ese vasto territorio ignoto, llenándose de suspiros femeninos.

—Si no lo vas a hacer, no me toques. Me estás volviendo loca— jadeó Quinn contra su frente perlada de sudor y concentración.

Le era imposible respirar; los dedos de Rachel estaban jugando peligrosa y torpemente con su dignidad nada digna.

—No sé cómo hacerlo… —respondió la otra en un esforzado susurro, conteniendo ahora toda la furia de la capitana y sus besos contra su cuello.

Quinn dejó al instante sus embestidas por demás ansiosas y la miró con una mezcla de lujuria y ternura. Estaba fuera de sí misma, no se reconocía y eso le daba un vértigo devastador.

Labios hinchados, ojos enormes y brillantes que encantaban. Si... la encantaban y ya no se resistiría más. ¿Sexo en el baño? ¿Iba a ser así? Tal vez…

No lo dudó; llena de decisión le tomó la mano con intensidad, notando como algo se desprendía entre la fuerza de sus dedos.

Un leve quejido llegó hasta ella desde la garganta de Rachel; la mirada de una y otra fueron directo a la muñeca agarrada; Quinn sostenía entre sus dedos su pulsera rota.

Sin perder un mínimo de tiempo la arrojó hacia algún lugar, volviendo a reclamar ansiosamente sus labios, gimiendo.

Como se sabía una experta en su nombre, en el nombre de Rachel Berry, guió con voluntad esa mano exploradora sobre la tela de su falda, ya que no se atrevía a hacerlo como realmente lo necesitaba, debajo de ella.

Las respiraciones se expulsaron con ímpetu, como siempre se menciona que sucede en un primer momento de decisión.

La más pequeña de ellas, acariciando por primera vez entre azulejos y aromas femeninos, sabiendo que tal vez llegaría a mentirse sobre el amor y no amor en cuanto cruzara la puerta, negó con la cabeza noblemente, entrecerrando los ojos, barriendo el otro rostro ardiente con ese vendaval de pestañas oscuras.

Volvió a negar, y Quinn sintió un helado terror correr por sus venas, pero solo duró el fugaz instante en que esos dedos inexpertos bajaron hasta perderse sin impedimento alguno debajo de su falda… y de su ropa interior completamente mojada. Serpenteó directamente hacia sus pubis húmedo y latiente.

Quinn gimió, temblando como si fuera la primera vez, o la primera caricia, y seguramente lo era, seguramente estaba siendo la primera y bellísima caricia que recibía.

Los dedos de Rachel rozaron los pliegues suavísimos con una enorme sensación de poder y necesidad.

No solamente la abrazaba, la besaba y le causaba esas respiraciones entrecortadas, destruyendo así su propia ley de gravedad y consecuencias; sino que estaba disfrutando de su carne, de su río prolífero y terrenal por vez primera.

Estaba gozando inequívocamente de toda la pureza de una chica, haciendo realidad un secreto sueño; y no porque fuera un goce con una par de género, sino porque estaba gozando con _ella_, la Quinn Fabray de su memoria, de su furia, de los veranos, del vientre con una vida nacida y los deseos escondidos. Su mejor antagonista, su más tierna enemiga.

Los sonidos de su boca le llenaban ahora el cuello sudado, escondiéndose del mundo.

Los movimientos de sus dedos de pronto dejaron de ser torpes, y la cadera de su compañera vibró con otro movimiento que buscaban los de sus dedos.

Rachel no dejaba un solo recoveco sin acariciar.

La intimidad de un muslo caliente, labios femeninos con vello primigenio, clítoris, suavidad inimaginable… Todo lo aferraba posesiva.

Pero también necesitaba verla; sería un sacrilegio perderse el espectáculo de su rostro, así que retrocedió, nada parsimoniosa, hasta la otra pared, causando algo con ese impulsivo movimiento, algo que tampoco sabía que podría pasar.

La sorpresiva presión hundió más los dedos en la intimidad que abarrotaba, rozando la entrada a su vagina palpitante.

Quinn desorbitó los ojos y profirió casi un grito contenido por su propia mano.

Contrariada, algo temerosa, Rachel quiso liberarla de esa presión, pero la otra la aferró como pudo, contrayendo su rostro en una preciosa mueca de placer.

Rachel comprendió, agitada, rodeando su cintura con fuerza; dadivosa, solo quiso darle más.

Se hundió en su interior, separando más esas piernas endebles, maravillándose por lo que estaba tocando.

Quinn se estaba desarmando, aferrada a su pequeño cuerpo y a las paredes de ese extraño paraíso.

—Rachel… Rachel… —gemía incontrolable.

El pecho se le inflaba rítmicamente de aire ante una mirada entrecerrada de deseo. Las constantes y rítmicas arremetidas la quemaban. Abrió la boca, buscando el aire que no tenía, que se lo llevaba esa boca más gruesa, intentando tomar la voz que podría llegar a delatarlas. Pero esa vez no había nadie detrás; nadie las escuchó.

Quinn apretó los ojos mientras hundía la boca en los cabellos caoba, para no gritar con la euforia que la estaba arrasando rápidamente.

Justo a tiempo… de su garganta escapó un único nombre, capaz de brindarle una sensación indescriptible.

Su vientre se convulsionó; de sus piernas brotó un río de lava hirviendo que envolvió la mano cansada de Rachel y el pecho se le abrió por fin, liberándola en infinitos gemidos, sostenidos por ella.


	7. Perfectas antagonistas (III)

Un segundo tras otro, y una única consciencia; un segundo tras otro, y ellas dos, sorprendidas, necesitadas de esa cercanía dentro de la calma que despojaba el primer paraíso.

—Qué me has hecho… —suspiró suavemente Quinn, acariciando su espalda caliente con suavidad.

Rachel no contestó, solo se resguardó contra su hombro, mientras era rodeada por su cuerpo aún tembloroso y regado de vida.

No respondió porque no podía; solo quería quedarse allí, junto a ella, como si fuera lo más natural.

Afuera estaban el bullicio y la calma intermitentes, dentro, una vez más, se encontraba un extraño amor del que no se hablaba.

La mano de Quinn llegó hasta su cadera con intención. Quién la detendría ahora, con todo su placer satisfecho con creces y su deseo de darlo. Dárselo a ella en bandejas de plata y oro.

La mirada de su estrella estaba perdida; lo que acababa de pasar conmocionaba y asustaba, pero era innegable.

Con todo el derecho y el anhelo guiando sus acciones, se volvió con ella en brazos para poder contenerla contra la pared, mientras besaba su flequillo.

—Quinn yo… —comenzó a decir Rachel, con el pudor y los nervios reflejados en sus facciones.

Pero se detuvo cuando inevitablemente sintió su mano acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Déjame darte lo que tú me diste —interrumpió, sin dejar su flequillo.

—Espera... Yo... aún... —llevó su mano dubitativa a la de ella, que continuaba con su caricia audaz.

—Lo sé, y no te haré daño. No me niegues el placer inmenso de tocar un poco de cielo… por favor…

La subyugó, su voz, su presencia, su ruego… sus manos, algo más sabedoras que las de ella, llegaban a su mayor virtud después de su voz, y no dijo palabra, solo respiró hondo. Solo se abrió de piernas y se entregó.

Los labios de Quinn marcaron su mejilla.

—Solo quiero tocarte, mostrarte... Seré la primera, Rachel —prometía con salvaje actitud—; la primera en tocarte seré yo…

El acceso a su cuerpo no tenía impedimento alguno, su vestido no dejaba nada al azar, mucho menos a sus manos que no esperaron para despojarla y entremezclarse en recovecos que jamás supo que poseía.

La misma humedad que conoció en ella, ahora bajaba más raudamente de sus entrañas, y Quinn la tomaba toda, regodeándose con los suspiros que también fueron contenidos.

Rachel arqueó su cuello ante el placer que no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo, ante las convulsiones que rápidamente llegaron para atosigarla, como un fuerte vendaval traído por Quinn y sus acertados movimientos.

No paró de besarla, como si no le bastara, aun cuando Rachel no podía corresponderle, porque solo podía exhalar y largar el aire violentamente. Quinn la besaba como si pudiera hacerlo toda la vida... y supo que allí quería estar; no solamente para recibir en cantidades superiores ese placer inusitado y poco gentil que la sacudía, sino que deseaba quedarse en sus brazos hasta que el tiempo se detuviese...

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… segundos… eran solo segundos, pero para Rachel se transformaron en vitales compañeros de realidad, que evitaron que cayera de bruces al suelo. Abrió los ojos, largando un sonoro suspiro; pestañeó varias veces y abrió la boca con una expresión horrorizada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Un rápido sentimiento de desencanto vació su pecho cuando miró a su alrededor.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido seco, y fue consciente de que lo produjo sus cuadernos desparramados en el piso, cuando los vio ante sus pies. Se le cayeron de los brazos.

Un par de chicas pasaron por su lado, sin darle importancia, riéndose ante su torpeza, pero para Rachel fue como si no estuvieran allí. Se agachó rápidamente para recoger lo que dejó caer.

"_¿Qué sucedió? Por dios… ¿qué había sido aquello?"_ Tomando los cuadernos entre sus brazos temblorosos, se apoyó pesadamente en una de las paredes lateral de aquel baño, respirando agitada.

Parpadeó incontables veces, como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño, como si lo necesitara, para aclarar la visión que tenía de la animadora ante ella, habitando una vez más parte de su espacio, mirándose atentamente al espejo para terminar de maquillarse.

"_Oh Dios…" _volvió a reprocharse, tocándose las mejillas rojas y húmedas de sudor nervioso. ¿Todo había sido una fantasía… todo se trató de _su_ patética y necesitada fantasía?

¡Qué bochorno! ¡Qué bochorno que su cuerpo esté completamente sensible a esa maldita alucinación!

Comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras prensaba los útiles contra su pecho, escudándose tras ellos.

La dueña exclusiva de esa irreverente y sensual irrealidad ignoraba completamente sus locas cavilaciones. ¿Cómo haría para hablarle? Tal vez lo mejor sería salir corriendo, sí, eso era lo más acertado, ya que comenzaba a descomponerse de la vergüenza…

Pero Quinn, con un movimiento magistral y repentino, le ahorró todos los pasos que estaba a punto de dar.

—¿Rachel Berry se quedó sin habla?

—P-por qué lo dices… —susurró, tragando el nudo de vergüenza que se le formó en su garganta.

Suspirando, Quinn se volvió y la miró largamente, de arriba abajo. Pero su escrutinio fue interrumpido brevemente por una animadora que salió en ese momento de uno de los cubículos, y la saludó.

—Hace cinco minutos que entraste y no has dicho una sola palabra desde entonces. Es mucho para ti, Berry —comentó en tono irónico, solo para que la chica la escuchara.

Rachel abrió la boca con sorpresa, poniéndose más colorada. _"¿Cinco minutos?"_ ¡¿Cinco minutos?! ¿Estaba allí hacía cinco minutos?

Solo atinó a responderle con ojos enormes y confundidos.

— Estoy distraída, eso es todo...

El murmullo quedó entre ellas, y Rachel respiró tranquila una vez quedaron solas.

Quinn sonrió de lado, mínimamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… No; no lo sé... —respondió, tocándose la frente con una mirada realmente acongojada—. Oye, Quinn…

Se relamió los labios de pronto secos. La fantasía y la realidad se le mezclaban delante de sus ojos con una fuerza vertiginosa. Qué estaba haciendo…

—Dime.

Los susurros de esa Quinn de su recuerdo inmediato y alucinante, se agolparon en su mente, jugándole una mala pasada. Engañándola.

—Tú… —comenzó a decir torpemente, desviando la mirada hacia todos lados, menos sobre ella—; si yo te pidiera que "seas la primera", qué... qué me responderías...

Soltó el impulso y se enterró en su pobre confusión. En verdad no sabía qué estaba diciendo, pero de algún modo tenía que encontrar algo que volviera a poner en eje su mente, completamente desenfrenada los últimos diez minutos.

—¿Primera en qué?

Rachel se crispó, se miró horrorizada los pies para luego enfrentarla valientemente.

—No me hagas caso; estoy delirando… —terminó en un susurro lastimero.

—No, no lo sería —fue su contundente respuesta después de un incómodo silencio, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en el bolso.

La otra suspiró con pesadez. _"Qué imbécil, qué tonta eres, Berry…"_.

Estaba tan encarnizada insultando su ineptitud, que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Quinn, hasta que vio la pechera del uniforme delante de sus ojos. Ella se había detenido muy cerca de su encogida estatura, con el bolso colgado de su hombro y su perfecto peinado, ya dispuesta a marcharse.

Un calor conocido la envolvió, llamándola, cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron.

—Te respondería que sería la única —fue su suave y embaucadora sentencia, elevando una mano muy lentamente para tocar con su índice la piel entre su flequillo—. Aquí soy la única, Berry.

Rachel desorbitó los ojos, anonadada. ¿Es que había una realidad alternativa que no veía? ¿Es que todo estaba de cabezas o ella sola lo estaba? Sus palabras la enmudecieron, su contacto la estremeció, sabedora de lo que se sentía aun antes de que su piel la rozara.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que ambas hayan habitado una misma realidad paralela? Ninguna...

Rachel suspiró con desasosiego, sin saber qué responder. Tampoco hizo falta; Quinn ya se estaba marchando con esa media sonrisa tan característica y personal.

—Te veo en el salón —fue lo último que le dijo sobre el hombro, para después empujar la puerta y salir.

Rachel se enderezó, abrazándose a sí misma mientras observaba a su alrededor. Parecía que había estado en ese lugar durante horas…

Con una mueca hizo un ademán automático para jugar con la pulsera de cuentas que llevaba ese día, y así calmar su patente estado de nervios, pero solo tocó piel. Frunciendo el ceño se miró el brazo.

Caramba… no la tenía; tal vez la perdió en algún lugar... Entonces esa particularidad la llevó a relacionar otros sucesos, y tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, antes de temer perder por completo la cordura.

Sintiendo el calor arder en plena cara, casi con un temor palpable, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada del baño que en su "imaginación" ocupó… u ocuparon.

Sintió su pecho cosquillear furiosamente al verse impulsada a entrar y buscar en el piso…

Quinn caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, dejando atrás la estela de alta estirpe, en calma y satisfecha, por lo menos en esos momentos.

Fue directamente hacia su casillero; abrió y buscó dentro de su bolso un objeto, uno que se convirtió en su precioso tesoro, uno de sus mayores.

Con sumo placer lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, mientras se mordía el labio con una suave sonrisa.

"_Justo a tiempo"_, se dijo, dejando la pulsera de cuentas violetas dentro de un pequeño cofre, que contenía sus pequeñas cosas valiosas.

Tenía su pequeño trofeo y nadie se lo quitaría, y tenía algo más, algo más de Rachel Berry, su más perfecta antagonista.


End file.
